


Easy to ignore

by Nerp_Arts (Ukrainiangirl101), Ukrainiangirl101



Series: Ignore me anyway [2]
Category: THE GHOST DUDES, ask_the_weekend_warriors
Genre: Help, Original work - Freeform, Other, Profanity, Self Depreciating Thoughts, based off a roleplay with my friend, my son needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukrainiangirl101/pseuds/Nerp_Arts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukrainiangirl101/pseuds/Ukrainiangirl101
Summary: "Am I really that easy to ignore?"





	Easy to ignore

Blaze had been going through the motions for a while now. Right now he was actually talking to this kid named Corey, and he really wished the ground would swallow him whole. What he didn't expect was for it to do just that.

 

\------------------

 

BLAZE'S POV

 

\---------------------

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed as I fell through the hole that just opened up underneath me. When I finally stopped falling I landed on the ground with an "oof." I looked around at my surroundings and immediately screamed "WHERE THE FLIP AM I??????" And was responded with an, "I was about to say the same thing!" Great it was Corey, he had fallen down with me. I looked around and noticed that there was some people a few feet away. so i went over to them. "hello?" i asked as i walked over.

they ignored me.

"hey uh can you tell me whats going on here?" i asked again a tiny bit impatient.

Ignored again.

"HEY CAN YOU TELL ME WHERE WE ARE?????AND WHATS GOING ON?????" i screamed

right

in

their

face

and i was ignored

i backed up a bit slowly with the tears glazing my eyes.

"am i really that ignorable?" i asked quietly to myself. and thats when the voices came rushing in.

 

**YES**

**WHY ELSE WOULD THEY IGNORE YOU?**

**YOU'RE NOT IMPORTANT**

**GO DIE**

**DISGRACE**

 

I pushed them to the side when i noticed Coreytalking to the others i thought i heard him say "i'm corey" so i just go along with it and say " and im blaze"  the person that was talking to Corey was apparently named Grayson. he apologized and started intoducing us to everyone. there was Aaron,Cameron,Meilyne, and spookle. I said hi when all the sudden Grayson is running away and cameron is crying. Corey started running after Grayson so i decided to comfort Cameron cause like, I can relete to him and Grayson. so we ended up talking to him for a bit when he stopped responding. Cameron?" i asked  no answer i asked again. still no answer. he started walking away . "wait CAMERON!" i called and he just kept walking "DONT IGNORE ME!!!!" I CALLED AND HE IGNORED ME ANYWAY so i walked away not bothering to lookback. i just put on a smile and walked away. After all im just ignoreable. 


End file.
